mandatoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Video
Video is one of the main protagonists for Strong Hearts Are Mandatory and debuted in the first book, Heart of Glass. Visual Description Video is a brown classic tabby tuxedo, she has sienna eyes, and three indentations in her back pawpad from an old scar. Behavior Video is not afraid to take charge, and is very determined to prove what she think is right, which is what she is told to do. Loyal to her superiors, she finds the problem and takes care of it, and she doesn't let anything get in her way once she's set in her path. She has a hard time understanding other perspectives that don't match those of her leaders, and while she has the capability to be empathetic, she pushes it away for logic, and eventually will end up chewing out the one with whom she planned to sympathize.http://teelia.deviantart.com/art/Main-Mandatory-References-Arc-1-2016-599202586 Video's a serious individual who really has a low tolerance for playtime during work, and with the events of Mandatory being full work-time, there's never a moment that can be spent for enjoyment as far as she's concerned. She was taught that expressing emotions outside of logical thought is nothing more than showing weakness for potential enemies to exploit. https://teelia.deviantart.com/journal/Scenerio-Ideas-581273739/ - Teelia's deviantART journal During the first book, Video takes the objective upon herself as top priority, and often chastises her two travel companions, Radio and Pictures, when they request breaks for rest. When coming across her father's monitor bot during the mission with the travel group, she dismisses it as him reporting them for their incompetence, and carries on. Design Video was designed by Teelia Pelletier personally and was the first Mandatory character created. Her stripes extend along her body with a bullseye mark on both her flank and back leg, and has stripes leading down to all four paws. Her tail is long-furred and is about as long as her body. She has extremely long fur around her neck to give her a thick mane. She has white fluffy paws with dark fur around her pink pads and white claws. She's about a third size bigger then the usual cat, but is nothing unusual for her family's bloodline. Only her legs are asymmetrical, having a darker color between her three leg stripes. She has long white whiskers and three shades to her sienna irides. History In The Classics Heart of Glass Video is the Courier chosen to collect the shards from the curse cast by The Jester. She meets her other two companions, Radio and Pictures, in the Capital City's Castle to discuss their mission before being escorted to the Surveillance Room by Tape and Recorder. They meet Widget, Cassette, and Sensor, who gives them the background information on what they know about their assignment. From that point, Tape and Recorder take the chosen three to the outskirts of the Capital City, where they find the first of the shard fragments. (more to be added) Straight to Video (awaiting release) Trivia *Since she is gifted in combat, her claws can hold her weight, making climbing and hiding in elevated areas easier and uses her tail in combat. *She avoids emotion altogether because of her temper, which makes her seem more coldhearted than she means to be. http://teelia.deviantart.com/art/Video-2015-Reference-522633719 - Video's 2015 reference sheet *She is the youngest of the Couriers References and Citations ru:Видео Category:Characters Category:Main Category:Heart of Glass Characters Category:Heart of Glass Mains Category:Couriers Category:Female